Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: The Great War
by HatchetHatter
Summary: It has been 33 years since the outbreak of a Revolution in Wonderland and the birth of Alice's daughter, Alice. Since then, the family has been sucked into the war...
1. Chapter 1

" _CURIOUSER and curiouser!"_ The Hattress mused as she pulled a rapier out from between the ribs of a card soldier, who then collapsed to the ground gasping for air and bleeding into his lungs. "Alice, sister dear, if their army is based off of a deck of cards, and there is 52 cards in a deck of playing cards, would you not think that they would not have only 52 soldiers in their entire army?" She pondered casually, as she cut through the neck of a soldier who was running at her with an axe. The whole time, she had never taken her eyes off of her blonde sister.

It had been 33 years since Alice was born, and the revolution in Wonderland started. The younger Alice was now 33, and her mother 53. In the first few years following the younger's birth, they had moved to avoid the conflict; the family wanted no part of it. But as the years passed, and the landscape was torn apart by the two sides, the revolutionaries (led by the Cheshire Cat, March Hare, and Dormouse) pressured the Hatter to join. And, Alice, being the kind woman she was, was reluctant to join. To this day, she still hadn't had anything to do with the violent conflict. However, her daughters gladly took up arms against their enemies. They were happy to defend their home… In fact, the Hattress seemed to almost enjoy it. Not the killing, and the violence… But the elegance. The tactics. The professionalism. She seemed to have a romanticized view of it, despite knowing full well the horrors of war. Perhaps she was a sadist, or, perhaps it was just the madness she inherited from her father. Either way, she truthfully wasn't fond of all of the death.

Alice thought a few moments before replying. She was carrying two semi-automatic pistols that were silver, and beautifully engraved with a calligraphic pattern, and they had white grips with blue daimond inlays. One of them swung up and fired, and a soldier who was charging at them from one side crumbled over with half of his head missing. "Perhaps, but could you not have more than one deck of cards?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. The Hattress swooned at the response. "Oh, you're so smart, sister dear! Why did I not think of that?" She raised her sword in front of her face, and bowed elegantly. "I salute you, Miss Alice." The blonde curtsied in reply. "Thank you, my sweet sister."

"You two are so strange." A deep voice echoed from above them. "Ah, Chessie!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. A man in a pair of purple pants with purple hair, cat ears, a wide (slightly creepy) smile, and a striped purple tail hopped down into the muddy trench they were fighting in. He had a shirt on with no sleeves that exposed his lower belly, and wore no shoes. He had long claws where one's fingernails would typically be. They younger Alice ran over and enthusiastically threw her arms around him, and he returned with a hug. She buried her face in his tight shirt, and he patted her head with a slight smile. "… I think that's enough, Alice." He stated simply, and she nodded and pulled back. The Hattress walked over to him, and he saluted. "They're being driven out of the trench, ma'am."

"As you were, Commander." The redhead had now taken a more serious, commanding tone, contradictory to her typical ditzy, silly manner. She sheathed her sword in the black belt around her midriff. This stern side of her more fitted her dress, which was a red military-style uniform. She had a button-down coat with a high collar, shoulder pads, and ribbons on the left breast (to show her achievements), and a crown with two stars on her collar to show her rank of colonel. Her pants were a light tan color, and her boots were knee-high and black with heels. She, of course, still wore her red top hat with black belt around the base. The Cat relaxed. "Good job. I expect you will oversee that we fortify the position and make sure no stragglers or traps are lying in wait for us." He nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He slinked off to order the soldiers under his command, and Alice and the Hattress climbed out of the empty trench, that was full of card soldiers they had slain by themselves.

The storming of the trench went incredibly quickly; the Revolutionary soldiers flooded into the trench. All species of critter in wonderland were represented in their rank, and they had no uniform. The only thing that was uniform was the color blue. There was a hare with a blue shell coat and no hat, a mouse who wore a blue trench coat, and a man who simply wore a blue undershirt. The two sisters watched as their friend, the younger Cheshire Cat (or Chessie, as the younger Alice called him) efficiently commanded the troops and saw to it that the trench was clear, and fortified against counter attacks.

Soon, the two sisters headed back to the headquarters. They walked, as it was only a few miles back, and they typically walked much greater distances than that in a day. When they arrived, the Hatter was staring at a map. He was wearing a very similar uniform to his daughter's (aside from it being green and without heels). The two sisters saluted, and he smiled and nodded. They relaxed. "Good news, sir." The Hattress replied with a smile. "We have fortified the trench. Last month's push was not for naught." She reported officially, as he sister skipped over to her father and threw her arms around him. "Are you proud of us, papa?" The blonde asked with a smile. He hugged her back. "Very much so, dear. Fantastic job!" He exclaimed.

However, their small celebration was soon interrupted by a soldier running up, panting from the exhaustion of the journey he just made. "Ma'am, news from the front line! The Kingdom of Hearts called for a ceasefire, and is requesting you speak to the Princess of Hearts!" She nodded, accepting the message. This came with little surprise; it wasn't nearly the first time the Princess had called a ceasefire and asked specifically for the Hattress, and likely wouldn't be the last. "Thank you, courier." She gave a slight bow and dismissed him, before turning back to her family. "It would seem duty calls. See you later, pap- I mean… Sir." She saluted, before dashing out of the tent.

The journey over was slow; she wanted to draw out the ceasefire as long as possible to give her soldiers a break. She walked calmly to the front lines, and, after a few hours, arrived. There was a bridge over the trench that she crossed, and, in the middle of the field, a beautiful woman with black hair stood. The field was decimated; it was burned and torn up from weapons fire, and there was no life that could be seen between trenches. The sky was gray, as it always seemed to be since the outbreak of the war. It was threatening to rain, which added to the gloomy atmosphere. The Princess wore a black coat with red details that extended just past her waist, red pants, and black boots. Her red shirt was visible under her coat, which was undone to about half way down her torso. She had similar ribbons on her left breast to the Hattress, and, overall, had a very similar look, if not more sensual.

The Hattress stopped about 5 yards in front of her, raised her silver rapier to her face, and held it vertically in salute. The Princess did the same (she drew her saber), and then they sheathed their weapons simultaneously. Now that they were next to each other, it was clear that the Princess was a few inches taller than the Hattress, as the Hattress was about 5 feet 8 inches tall, and the Princess was nearly 6 feet 1 inch tall. "Well, Amelia, what did you want to discuss?" She asked curiously, looking the woman up and down with a curious eye.

"The queen would like for you to surrender. The war has all but destroyed the Kingdom, and she would like to maintain what little of it is left." The Hattress sighed. "As much as I agree that the war should end, my people would rather destroy their home than bow to a tyrant." The Princess nodded. "I understand. She is a bit… Obsessed with beheading people she doesn't like… And since my grandfather passed, there hasn't been anyone with the power to overrule her…" She looked down and away, not caring to discuss the depressing topic.

The Hattress sighed, then nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened, and I know you can't do anything about her, but can't you do something?" The Princess shook her head quickly in reply; it was clear she pondered this before. "I would surely be killed, Hattress."

The Hattress looked at the sky as drops began to fall from the clouds, and let out a sigh. "I understand. But just so you know…" She gave her an intent stare, and locked eyes with her. It took everything she could to maintain her composure and to not melt because of her intimidating red orbs. "… I won't stop until we are free from your mother's reign."

The Hattress pivoted. "… If this were avoidable, surely it would have been ended by now… But we will not yield until we are free." The Princess sadly looked on the Hattress as she walked away. The Princess stood still in the field for a few moments, lost in thought. That is, until she realized she was standing in the middle of a warzone, staring at the enemy. She regained her determined and dignified posture, and turned to head back to her lines.

When the Hattress returned to headquarters, she heard her father and sister talking. "Look, dear, it's perfectly fine if you are dating him. Your mother had you when she was 13 years younger! It's alright to have a partner at your age." She looked more frustrated than anything. "Chessie and I aren't together! I swear this to be true! We are very good friends, but not romantically involved with each other." The Hattress blinked as she heard the conversation, and decided it would be best not to interfere. The Hatter responded to Alice's statement of sincerity and frustration with a chuckle and pat on the head. "It's alright, Alice. I believe you. No need to get so worked up." She could only huff and pout, giving the look of a small child. The Hattress laughed as she walked up to them, and tightly wrapped her arm around Alice's neck from the side, and pulled her close. "Oh, sister dear! You're so cute when you're flustered!" The Hatter smiled. "Hello, dear. What did the Princess have to say?"

"Nothing out of the usual…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "She wanted us to surrender, as per usual." He sighed. "You said no, right?" She looked nearly offended. "Of course I said no! I would never give up, especially to the likes of her!" She made it sound like the Princess was an awful individual, although she did not think so herself.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to head home to check on your mother. Good night, girls. I love you." He kissed them both on the forehead, and the tall, lanky man walked out of the large tent.


	2. Chapter 2

THEY sat at their dining room table, the Hatter with a soft look in his eyes and hands folded in front of his face, and Alice looked to the side with a stubborn pout; an expression she made very well. "I still don't know why you have to go to war." She stated. "Alice… It's been years… We've gone over this time and time again." His wife sighed. "I know. But there is nothing nice about war, and I'm a very nice person." She stated. He agreed with a nod. "Now that that's cleared up, can we _please_ eat?" She nodded, and sipped her tea angrily.

He sighed, and began to eat the meal that was on the plate in front of him; a bowl of stew that the older Alice had prepared earlier that day. The Hatter calmly sipped his tea, and ate his stew. ' _And she will calm down…. Now'_ The Hatter thought, and she did. Alice relaxed, and started eating as well. The reason he knew this was because she had done for years, like clockwork. That, and they knew each other incredibly well. "So, how are my daughters doing?" She asked, placing a spoonful of stew into her mouth.

"Very well… The Hattress is a Colonel now, and Alice is… Well, Alice." He stated with a chuckle. "Ah, that's good. I'm glad to hear they're both doing well." She gave an intent nod, and took another drink. "Has she eloped with Cheshire's son yet?" She asked curiously.

"We were actually talking about that before I left today." He thought for a moment, formulating his response carefully. "No, she hasn't. She insists that they are just good friends, but I can tell that she does feel dearly for him. However, if I were you, I wouldn't bring it up around her. She's very sensitive about it." Alice nodded. "I understand, Hatter. But they're getting too old to not have had some form of romance in their lives. I'm a little worried about them." He agreed with a nod. "I know… But being at war their whole lives, they haven't really thought of anything else. Settling down with someone else hasn't really occurred to them yet."

Soon, daylight was but a distant memory, and nighttime closed in. The Hatter got ready for bed, and placed his hat onto a bust by his bed. He was wearing green nightclothes that, of course, matched his normal attire. Alice was still in the bathroom, and the Hatter presumed she was taking extra time, like women tend to do. However, he wasn't expecting what he saw when she stepped out of the bathroom.

The blonde was wearing blue stockings, and a skimpy blue top that ran down just below her hips, not leaving much to the imagination of the man on the bed. He perked up, and gave her a once over with her eyes. "… W-where did you get such a thing…?" He asked with an excited stutter. "I made it just for you… I figured that your days were so long, that I'd help you… Unwind a little… It's been a while since we've made love, my dear Hatter." She strutted over to their door, hips swaying, and closed it. She then flipped off the lights. The room was now pitch black. "This electricity is a wonderful thing, is it not?" She asked with a giggle.

"Well, I would very much like to see you, Alice… You're still just as beautiful as the day we met all those years ago." He heard the soft patting of feet heading for the bed. He then felt a weight on either side of his legs. "Yes, but I'd like to keep what I'm about to do…" She paused. She was now over him, and down near his legs. "… A surprise…" She said lustfully. Her breath was now on his groin, and shivers went up his spine. "I-is tha-Ah!" Before he could even finish his thought, he felt a hand pull down the bottoms of his night clothes, and a hand wrap around his member. It began to rub it up and down, and he slowly started to become erect.

"Ah, standing at attention now, soldier?" She teased as the Hatter felt a familiar warmth wrap around his girth. He felt a soft pressure swirl around it, and he could feel some hard points press lower. (Alice's teeth were barely touching him, as she was struggling to fit her mouth around him. However, with her years of experience, she knew what spots to hit exactly as she worked down his length. He let out a loud groan as he began to sweat, trying to anticipate her next move. However, he couldn't, and every time she flicked her tongue or softly nibbled down, he let out a gasp of pleasure. "Ah-! Alice!" He called out. If she could, she would smirk at this point.

She soon took his large length into her throat, suppressing her gag reflex. It wasn't long, but to the Hatter, it seemed like forever until she hit the base, and had him all the way in her mouth; an impressive feat for sure. After a moment more, she began to bob her head up and down slowly, while continuing working her husband with her tongue. She continued this motion, and gradually picked up her pace.

Before long, she was moving very quickly, and the Hatter had placed his hands on the side of her head. "Alice… I'm… I'm going to…" As soon as he said that, however, the warmth disappeared from his member. "What…?" He asked. But his question was immediately answered as he felt the softness of skin against his length. Alice had placed her breasts (she was as well-endowed as the Hatter) on either side, and pressed them together. She then wrapped her lips around the tip of his length, and began to move quickly.

Soon, the Hatter felt something welling up and pushing to the end of his length. After a moment, he exploded. His seed splashed out, and Alice pulled her mouth off of him. He couldn't feel it land on him, so it had to hit somewhere.

Then, Alice moved her legs up to his waist and, again, had one on either side. "… You didn't think you were done, did you?" She asked. "Of course not," he replied. "I'd be disappointed if I was." She put a hand on him, and began to lower herself down onto him. She gasped hand began to breathe heavily as she adjusted to the size inside of her. "Hatter… I forgot how large you were…" She panted as she slowly raised herself, then lowered herself again. The Hatter placed his hands on her hips, and she began to pick up speed. It was clear that she herself was looking forward to it, due to the moistness between her legs.

She, again began to pick up speed. Her hands found the Hatter's chest, and she leaned down and kissed him deeply, showing how much she loved the man. With little words between the two, they expressed their love for each other through motions and touch; it was a truly beautiful connection between two people who had been together nearly all their lives. The Hatter, again, began to feel a familiar swelling felling. "Alice… I'm close." He moaned yet again. She picked up speed as she heard him, and went as hard as she could now. "Alice! I'm-!" Just before the Hatter reached his climax, Alice hopped off and again brought her head down to his waist. She wrapped her mouth around the tip, and took in all of his thick seed.

Alice crawled up and laid next to him, and curled up into his arm. He wrapped his arm around her. Reaching over, he flipped on the light. He could see that he got his seed all over her face and bosom, and laughed slightly. "You're a mess… Perhaps we should shower together, my love?" She nodded. "… Perhaps we could continue in there?" The Hatter only smirked and got up in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

IT was yet another dark, gloomy day on the frontlines. The trenches were muddy and dreary, and the soldiers were enjoying one of the brief moments of silence that occasionally fell upon the battlefield. Most used this time to sleep. Others used it to clean their weapons, and still others yet used it to write in their journals, or letters to loved ones. This was an opportunity for the Hattress to explore the ranks of her troops, which was an activity she much enjoyed. She walked over to a particular brown rabbit and kneeled next to him. He was one of the few who was writing a letter to his family. "Hey, there." He started to scramble to attention, but she stopped him before he could get up. "At ease. Just here to talk."

He stared at her with a look of surprise and awe. "A-alright…" She smiled and patted the brown rabbit's shoulder. "Who are you writing to?" He looked down at the letter. "Oh… My husband, actually…. We got married just after the outbreak of the revolution… Since the Kingdom of Hearts would never allow such a thing, we had to wait… But this cause allowed us to have the life we wanted… At least, until I decided to join the Revolutionary army. To defend what we had, I had to come and fight." He explained, with a hint of sadness in his voice. The Hattress could tell he was homesick, yet he was proud to be among the ranks of the army. "Well, you have my respect. Good luck, soldier. I'm sure he's proud of what you're doing." She assured with a smile. "I'm also glad our side allows such relationships, too." He gave a curious blink to that comment. "Why? Do you have a special woman in your life?" The Hattress thought for a moment. "Well, there is a woman I like, but… Well, I have other concerns at the moment. I need to make sure we win this before I can worry about such things." He gave an understanding nod. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your writing." She stood up. "Have a good day, Colonel." She gave a smile and half-salute. "You too, soldier."

As she paced down the trench, she continued having several conversations as such; not only did she enjoy getting to know and taking care of her troops, it gave them something to look up to, and was a huge morale boost. Alice was back at the bunker that they used as the base of operations on the frontline; she was probably drawing, or playing some sort of game with herself. She was a little more… Out there than her sister. She was fairly absent minded (not to say she was stupid, as she wasn't stupid in the least). In this time, the Hattress tried to imagine what the other side was doing… Were the card soldiers the same? What about the Princess? What sort of leader was she? She definitely seemed the type to be looking at a map, planning their next move, but was she really like that? The Hattress drew in a deep breath, held it for a minute, then slowly exhaled.

That's when the peace was shattered. Several shells rained down on the trenches, and a yellowish gas began to spray out of them. Bells rang, and people scrambled to throw on their standard issue gas masks. "Damn!" She threw on her mask, and bullets began to zip through the air. One unfortunate soldier had the fatal misfortune of a filter failure in her mask. She threw her hands around her neck, and gasped for air; however, the harder she breathed, the more gas she drew in. She wheezed and croaked as her lungs were burned by the noxious chemicals in the air, while others struggled to try to find her a mask. She was rolling around and panicking, trying to find some relief. However, at this point, it was already too late. The damage was irreparable. The Hattress looked down, and whispered a small blessing under her breath. "I'm sorry…" She sighed as the girl drew in her last breaths, and stopped flailing. Her eyes glossed over, and some of her brothers and sisters in arms looked at each other, and shook their heads. They carried the body off, and her place was quickly taken on the trench.

The Revolutionaries sent a flurry of bullets and mortar shells toward the enemy trench, trying to inflict as much damage as they could. Explosions and gunfire could be heard from miles in either direction. This was their daily life now; horrible, gruesome war that seemed to be going nowhere fast. They had gained some ground over the last few months, but not much. They had moved forward a mile at most over the last year, and still had many miles to go. However, for the time being, they had the upper hand.

"It's not enough…" The Hattress muttered quietly. She wished they could win the war already, but, if it were that simple…

Then, another scream could be heard. And it was a familiar voice. She looked over, and moved quickly to the source. The rabbit she was speaking to had taken a bulled to the chest, just beside his heart. She kneeled next to him, and picked him up to let him rest in her arms. "Hey, you can't die on me now… Your husband is waiting for you to get home, remember?" She asked, looking down sadly at him. He gasped for air as his lungs filled with blood, suffocating him. "I… Tell…" He coughed. "I'm sorry…" Were the last words he managed to get out, before his chest fell and didn't rise back up. His eyes looked into the distance, and his irises relaxed. He was staring at the sky when he died. She took off his mask, and gently closed his eyes. Then, she noticed the folded letter in his pocket. She took it out, and tucked it in her coat. She personally carried his body behind the lines to the medical tent, so the medical staff could officially rule him dead, and identify him to give him the proper respects he deserved. She got his name. "Private Jennings, huh?" She asked. "Well, congratulations, soldier… You've been promoted to Sergeant..." She placed a hand on his chest. "I'll make sure your husband gets your letter." The battle raged for a few more hours, as it normally did. There were a few more casualties over the course of the fire, and the Hattress stayed and directed her troops for the duration.

Afterwards, she set off to Mr. Jennings' home. It took a few hours, but she reached his door a few miles back from the frontlines. The redhead closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and raised her hand to knock with a heavy heart. After rapping on the door a few times, it was soon answered by a confused looking male white rabbit. "Ye-" He froze when he saw her uniform, and the sad look in her eyes. "God… No… Please, don't tell me…" His expression went from bored to horrified in a matter of a few seconds. "I… Tell me it's not true…" She slowly raised the letter, which was speckled with mud and a little blood. "I'm so sorry… I spoke to him, before he died… He spoke of you… You could see in his eyes how much he loved you… And everything he was doing was for you." He slowly took the letter, with tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you, colonel… I… I need to be alone, I think… If you don't mind." She nodded in response. "Sure… I'll see to it that he gets a proper service…" He nodded as she pivoted, and he slowly closed the door behind her. She winced. That was the worst thing that she had to do since the start of her military career; she hated doing that job, and the worst part was it wouldn't be the last time.

She headed back to the battlefield, and when she returned, it was quiet yet again. The Hattress went back to the base of operations, where her sister skipped over to her happily. She wrapped an arm around the Hattress', then realized something was wrong. She grew concerned, as she figured what it was. "I'm sorry, Hattress…" She said, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her into a warm embrace. The Hattress hugged back, and buried her face into her neck. She then began to cry like she hadn't in a long time. "Is it my fault that soldiers die? Is it because I'm a bad leader?" She asked through tears, holding her tightly. "No, no… It's not your fault. In fact, I think it's because you're in charge that most of them are still alive." She stated, as she soothingly rubbed her sister's back. "We just need to win this thing for them, okay? They're fighting for what they believe in. They know the risks, and wouldn't be here if they didn't think it was worth it… That's what we have over them… A good reason to fight. That's why we'll win." She said. The Hattress nodded. "Okay… Thank you…" They stood still like that for a few more moments, before the Hattress collected herself.

That's when a particularly peculiar looking pigeon flew into the base of operations. "I have a message for you. Or, more specifically, the Hattress." They looked at each other. "Who's it from?" He flapped his wings in reply. "A secret!"


End file.
